These four walls
by AmyTheMoroi
Summary: One-shot. Rose is in prison and awaiting her hearing and Dimitri ends up coming to visit her, does it end in heartbreak or love? I'm rubbish a summaries, please read and review. Only rated T to be safe.


These four walls (A Vampire Academy fanfiction)

"One hundred and fifty three bricks… one hundred and fifty four bricks…" Rose's voice echoed around the small holding cell and the surrounding halls, cracking under the pressure of forever talking to make sure she is not yet going insane. Rose heard the guard give an annoyed grunt as the last word carried on. Rose smirked; always amused just by the fact she could get under all the guards skins so easily. She examined her hands, dirty clung to the tips of her cracked and rough nails. Her palms were grazed and scraped where she had fought with the guards to let her out, scabs covering the previous cuts from the concrete walls. She was pale after not having seen the sun for weeks and her hair hung limp at the sides of her face, greasy and dull.

"One hundred and fifty five bricks… hundred and fif-" She was cut off as the current guard shifted on his feet and stormed away. A resounding bang rang down the corridor to her cell as he left, slamming the door behind him. Rose grinned sneakily, her plan going exactly how she'd wanted, she was finally alone. She dropped her false act of being fine with the idea of certain death. It had been a total of two days after her trail, two days since Abe her father had told her what the punishment for traitors was. She went through denial, shock, sadness, pure anger and as she currently sat in her damp cell she was just bored. Bored with the fact that everyone was always so quick to judge her and accuse her of something that for once she didn't actually do, bored of all the waiting around before her inevitable death, bored of her cell which she had concluded had a total of 783 bricks and most importantly bored of life in general.

She could only imagine how she looked; red rimmed eyes and a pale complexion, yellow teeth and cracked lips were almost certain seen as she had been in here so long. Staring off to her right a sense of sick humor washed over her, her lips lifting into a daunting smile and shook her head at god's obvious sick sense of humor. There on the wall were tally marks from when her ex-lover Dimitri had spent his time in there after being changed back from him Strigoi form. How ironic that their places had switched and Rose now occupied the cell he also lived and slept in.

"Rose.." Her name was called quietly as if someone had merely whispered into the wind. She shook herself; at least the guard had left in peace as she finally went insane. "God, I'm talking to myself already?" Rose muttered underneath her breath as she stared into the open darkness at the end of the hallway, only being illuminated by one single bulb. She turned her back to the bars, facing her 'bed'. The thing was like a piece of wood with a centimeter of cotton on top. As she spun to continue with her counting a figure came into view. The subject of all her thoughts lately, even the ones that had nothing to do with him always led onto the topic of him. Dimitri.

"How did you get in here?" She asked her voice husky and shaky realizing he was actually here with her.

"It wasn't hard to sneak past the guards whilst they were occupied, I still have some of my agility and speed left over from when.. From when…" His voice wavered at the memories of when he was a monster. "How are you doing?"

"As you can see I'm doing fine, now can you leave?" Rose asked sharply realizing he could of came anytime, she had been in here for three weeks! But he left her like everyone else. "Just because I'm going to die doesn't mean you can-"

"Don't say that Rose" He whispered in despair.

"It's true Dimitri, my stake was found in her chest! All the evidence points to me and you know that there is not even the slightest chance that I'll be getting out of here any other way than when I'm going to be executed!" Rose shouts her anger from the past weeks of being locked up like a zoo animal all coming out in a rush, and all aimed at Dimitri.

"I won't let them, I love y-"

"Don't _lie_!" I shriek, ready to start screaming for the guards, "You haven't spoken to me for weeks Dimitri! And you think you can finally show up knowing I'm practically on deaths door and claim your love for me! You said those four words Dimitri _'Love fades, mine has'_ You broke my heart and now you think that by telling me a few days before my hearing that you love me! I know it's not true… so please, _please_ don't lie to me" her words first coming out harsh and cutting like a knife, ending in heartbreak and sadness.

"Rose, don't do this, don't push me away" His voice cracked with pain as he stared into Rose's eyes unwilling to believe that she thought he was lying.

"I'm not pushing you away, you made your choice weeks ago" and with that last statement Rose swung around so her back was to him, giving him the cold shoulder. Her shoulders shook repressing sobs as sadness overtook her. Dimitri simply stood there for a few minutes digesting what she'd said to him before turning on his heel and hurried back down the hall. Taking her heart and hope with him.

A/N: I know there is probably mistakes, I didn't edit it. Give me feedback please :-)


End file.
